Cry
by LittleMissAuthor01
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry isn't dealing with his grief and guilt, so Molly teaches Harry that it's okay to cry. One-Shot.


_Cry_

Molly Weasley was a mother, to all people. It was in her instincts to look after anyone she came across, but those instincts tripled in strength the moment she met the little boy with black hair and green eyes.

7 years later, and that hadn't changed. He still pulled strings in her heart that only her biological children could ever pull and his broken green eyes did much more than pull strings.

And that's how she found herself watching his every move once they all came home from Hogwarts. The funerals had finished, Ron and Hermione had disappeared to Australia to find her parents, and other than Harry and Ginny, everyone else had returned to their own homes.

Ginny was doing okay, she was the strength out of all of the children. Without her, Molly was sure that the family would have fallen apart because at first, Molly wasn't coping with any of it, either.

Molly had worried about her for a little while until she heard Ginny crying at night, and the sound of her sobs comforted Molly in a strange way; her daughter was grieving just like the rest of them, just in her own way. If she wanted comfort, Molly knew Ginny would seek it out from whoever she wanted if from.

It was Harry that Molly worried about.

He wasn't sleeping or eating, but he wasn't sitting around doing nothing, either. Molly would go to bed around midnight, and Harry would be still awake and pottering about in the kitchen, making a mug of coffee. When Molly got up at 5, Harry would still be up, the same mug of coffee sat on the table while he scrubbed the floor or ironed the clothing.

It was cleaning he tended to do, manually. He claimed it helped him focus and take his mind off of things. Although what he was doing didn't bother Molly, it worried her that he wasn't doing anything other than cleaning, and he hadn't stopped for two weeks.

And when it hit two weeks, Molly vowed to change it before it turned to three weeks, so on the next morning, when she went downstairs, she decided to approach him directly.

"Harry?" She called softly, "Can you stop for a minute and sit with me?"

Other than the sound of the brush against wood, there was silence for a moment before he spoke, "I have to get this clean."

"It is clean, you've scrubbed the floor every day for the last two weeks."

The movement of the brush stopped for a moment, and that moment filled Molly's heart with hope. However, the sound resumed, and Harry made no comment.

"Harry, please come and sit down."

He ignored her completely that time, frustrating Molly. She sighed before taking a breath, "Harry Potter. Stop ignoring me."

Her stern voice caused him to stop scrubbing and he appeared from under the table. Molly smiled at him but spoke again in the same tone, "Sit down."

He pulled out a chair and sat in it. His back was perfectly straight and his hands folded in his lap perfectly. Molly pulled out the chair that was next to him and moved it so she could face hip before sitting down.

She then put her hands on his, speaking softly again, "Tell me what's wrong, Harry."

His tongue darted out to wet his lips, a sign of his nervousness. He pulled his hands away and ran his hands up and down his arms as if he was cold.

"Harry?" She repeated his name, trying to draw him out of his bubble.

"I killed someone, Mrs Weasley," He whispered, and Molly's heart broke as she realised what was bothering him.

"He needed to die, Harry. There was no other way."

Harry swallowed, "But he was still a person, and I killed him."

Molly bit her lip, unsure of how to help, "Harry, have you cried? About anything that's happened?"

Harry shook his head, "It's a sign of weakness, my uncle taught me that."

"No," Molly began, taking his hands back into hers, "It's not a sign of weakness. It's a sign of strength."

"Promise?"

"Yes, Harry," Molly murmured, "It's okay to cry, I promise."

His head dropped down and Molly saw a slight sign of tears. A small smile graced her face before she pushed it away; she had a child to take care of.

That thought alone pushed her maternal instincts into overdrive, and she shifted herself so she could pull Harry into her arms. She put her arm around his shoulders and gently coaxed him onto her lap. Once he was situated, she moved him so his head was on her shoulder, and he could cry with his head buried in her neck.

Sobs of guilt wracked his body, and she gently rocked the boy that her heart had adopted as her own years ago.

"Let it all out, it's okay," she whispered to him, "I've got you, you're okay."

She rubbed his back in circles, the way she used to when her children were little and had a nightmare. As he did, he began to calm down in a way that was all too familiar; he was falling asleep in her lap.

She didn't stop her actions when she realised this, and she continued her ministrations until he completely settled and was asleep.

Once he was asleep, she slid her wand out of her sleeve and cast a featherlight charm on him. She then put her wand back in its holster and adjusted Harry so she could stand and carry him up to bed.

As she turned to walk towards the stairs, she saw Ginny standing there, watching the pair. There were unshed tears in Ginny's eyes and a sad smile on her face, "It's about time someone did that for him."

Molly nodded, walking past Ginny and up the stairs into Bill's old room as Harry wanted a room to himself. She lowered herself onto the bed and pulled back the covers before putting Harry down on the bed. She then pulled off his shoes and socks before pulling the covers up to tuck him in.

When she finished, she pressed a kiss to his forehead and aimed for the doorway. As she left, she looked at him sadly and spoke softly before shutting the door, "I'll look after you now, that's a promise."

* * *

AN: So this is just a short one-shot that I randomly wrote last night, but I do want to say something. If you're a fan of my work, please head on over to my profile page as click the link that will take you to my blog. This will allow you to get to know me as a person and maybe allow you to have conversations with me about normal things.

 **Please Review**


End file.
